Noyer le temps dans la neige
by Ninlhinn
Summary: (Aventures)(AU) "Aurait-il été plus jeune, il l'aurait sans doute insulté en retour. Mais l'âge faisant son œuvre, il se contenta de se relever en grimaçant et en se tenant les côtes. Décidément, la vieillesse n'avait pas seulement limité sa fougue au fil du temps."


_Bonsoir ~_  
 _Cela faisait plutôt longtemps que je n'avais pas ajouté de fanfiction sur mon compte (les Défis d'Aventures ayant pris beaucoup de temps sur les vacances et la prépa bouffant le reste), donc voici ce texte, un peu plus long que prévu._  
 _Et plutôt que de vous faire perdre votre temps en déblatérant des idioties, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Enveloppé dans un long manteau rouge bien épais, Balthazar courait dans la rue, bousculant les passants et les flocons de neige sans prêter attention ni aux uns ni aux autres. Le sol était recouvert par une couche blanche qui atténuait tous les sons, rendant sa course folle presque comique pour tous ceux qui le voyaient courir et haleter sans faire de bruit. Ses cheveux, blanchis par l'âge et la neige, tapotaient ses joues et brillaient dans la nuit tombante. Même les voitures semblaient assoupies sous ce doux voile blanc.  
Il s'élança sur le passage piéton, reconnaissable uniquement grâce aux bandes en relief. La neige continuait de tomber, inlassablement. Chaque flocon semblait particulier, remarqua Balthazar en traversant, le regard tourné vers le ciel. Chacun avait sa lumière propre, sa forme propre, ses mouvements propres. Ils dansaient selon une chorégraphie inexplicablement belle et reposante, bien qu'apparemment complètement erratique. Il leva ses mains, fourrées dans d'épais gants noirs, pour les approcher de son visage et repositionner un peu son écharpe aux couleurs automnales. Oui, il devait être assez étrange, pensa-t-il. Veste rouge, gants noirs, pantalon gris, écharpe multicolore.  
Un coup de klaxon, suivit par une flopée d'injures et de gestes grossiers, le firent sursauter et sortir de la route en toute hâte alors qu'une moto passait à côté de lui en menaçant de le renverser dans la neige. Aurait-il été plus jeune, il l'aurait sans doute insulté en retour. Mais l'âge faisant son œuvre, il se contenta de se relever en grimaçant et en se tenant les côtes. Décidément, la vieillesse n'avait pas seulement limité sa fougue au fil du temps.  
Ne pouvant plus courir, il se mit alors à marcher, se fondant parmi les innombrables passants qui s'accumulaient sur le trottoir blanc. Couples, familles, promeneurs, rêveurs, travailleurs… toute cette foule, dont il faisait partie, semblait étrangement homogène, bien qu'elle fut au niveau individuel hautement hétéroclite. Sans doute la faute à la neige qui amoindrissait considérablement le brouhaha produit, comme pour le réduire à un simple murmure.  
Tout d'un coup, résonnant entre les flocons, un bruit cuivré monta. Balthazar jeta un regard rapide à sa montre. Il était 9h. Malgré sa fatigue, il se dépêcha alors, s'excusant rapidement auprès de ceux qu'il écartait sur son chemin.  
Peu à peu, le flot de passants s'amoindrit alors que chacun s'en retournait chez soi. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que lui, ou presque, pour écraser dans le calme de la nuit le sol enneigé. Il tourna à nouveau, s'engageant dans une nouvelle rue éclairée par, un peu, la lumière orangée des lampadaires et, surtout, les néons blancs et les guirlandes colorées des magasins qui semblaient s'éteindre les uns après les autres. Au milieu de la rue, une petite enseigne rouge avec des lettres d'or clignotait. Voyant un homme en costume en sortir, accompagné par un autre, il sprinta jusqu'à la porte en criant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait :

\- S'il-vous-plaît, attendez !

Il ne reconnut même pas sa propre voix. Eraillée, brisée, hâtive. Elle était loin de celle, puissante et charismatique, qu'il avait autrefois lorsqu'il était orateur. C'était une autre façon de se rendre compte, au cas où il n'avait le l'avait pas compris, qu'il avait vieilli. Où étaient passées sa superbe, sa gloire, ses explosions de voix, ses déclamations tonitruantes, ses rires fulgurants, ses discours enflammés ? Tout était parti. Dans des rides et des sourires, des soupirs et des murmures, des cheveux blanchis et des yeux fatigués. Tout était parti avec la marée.  
Malgré tout, on semblait l'avoir entendu et quelqu'un attendait Balthazar sur le perron, se tenant juste à l'abri des flocons. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, essoufflé, ce dernier lui sourit et lui tendit sa main tout en lui demandant :

\- Bonsoir monsieur, que désirez-vous ?

Aucun signe de hâte dans ces mots ou même dans la manière de le prononcer. Tout en reprenant sa respiration, il vérifia à sa montre. Il était bien 9h30. Le magasin était censé fermer à 9h. Peut-être cette gentillesse était-elle à mettre sur le compte de son âge. Ou peut-être avait-il juste enfin affaire à une personne sympathique.

\- Vous pouvez m'accorder cinq petites minutes je vous prie ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme, qui invita Balthazar à rentrer en acquiesçant.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ou vous savez déjà quoi prendre ?

\- Ça ira pour moi, merci… mais si je prends trop de temps, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir.

\- Oh… ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Il alla alors s'installer sur le bureau et sortit des feuilles plus ou moins remplies et un stylo. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Balthazar resta focalisé sur lui quelques secondes avant de se mettre à fouiller les étagères. Il y avait un peu de tout, surtout du rien, avant tout de la poussière. Tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour observer les objets situés plus en hauteur, il se demanda pourquoi il était allé dans ce magasin plein de vieilleries. Plein de rêves balayés avec le temps. Plein de souvenirs pour touristes. Plein de petits trésors oubliés. Plein d'absence. Plein de disparitions.  
Sans doute était-ce à cause de son aura. Lorsqu'il était passé devant, il lui avait inspiré confiance. Et ça remontait à quoi ? A peine quelques années ?

Plus il y réfléchissait et moins il trouvait cela logique. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait arrêté de réfléchir. Pour ne pas voir un monde vide de sens.  
Sur une des étagères en bois, il y avait une sulfure. Bien travaillée, elle représentait une forêt de sapins avec une clairière et un lac gelé en son centre. Son socle était simple, fait en argent selon toute apparence, et la neige n'était pas juste représentée par de petites paillettes blanches. Il ne regarda même pas le prix et la saisit immédiatement pour aller l'apporter au vendeur.

Lorsque ce dernier le vit arriver, il s'arrêta d'écrire et poussa un peu ses papiers pour faire de la place sur la table, soulevant un peu de poussière et révélant quelques tâches d'encre. Il se leva et regarda l'étagère où la sulfure reposait juste avant, plus précisément là où était l'étiquette indiquant sa valeur monétaire.

Puis il tourna à nouveau son regard sur le visage de Balthazar. Le vieil homme aperçut son reflet dans ses yeux. C'était un visage ridé, avec des lèvres gercées, des oreilles un peu décollées, des cheveux encore nombreux et flottant sur son front et sa tempe par paquets de mèches, des joues avec une peau couverte de plis et rougie par le froid, un sourire à peine esquissé à la commissure de ses lèvres, et deux grands yeux marrons où ne pétillait presque plus rien. Deux grands yeux où tourbillonnaient des souvenirs et des mots, des milliers de secondes, des dizaines d'années et, çà et là, quelques fripes tâchées par des rêves.

Le regard aurait pu s'éterniser. La contemplation aurait pu durer bien plus longtemps. Le jeune homme semblait curieux de connaître ce que recouvraient les rides de ce visage et Balthazar se redécouvrait sous ce regard. Mais le regard s'arrêta. Tous deux le brisèrent, chacun détournant la tête en même temps. Le vendeur soupira et lui tendit la sulfure.

\- Je vous dois combien ?

\- Rien du tout. C'est offert. Vous voulez un paquet cadeau ?

\- Offert ? Mais…

Balthazar se retourna et vit l'étiquette de la sulfure, qui indiquait « Trois francs cinquante ». Le vendeur haussa les épaules et répondit :

\- Prenez-la, c'est bon. De toutes façons, personne ne la voyait, même le patron l'a oubliée. Alors, un paquet cadeau ?

Le vieil homme hésita puis refusa poliment. Le vendeur sourit et lui enroula cependant l'objet dans un ruban jaune doré.

\- Et joyeux Noël à vous.

Il se remit à écrire, ses yeux gris-vert plongé dans l'ombre de ses mots. Balthazar l'observa encore quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il regarda une dernière fois le jeune homme. Finalement, il revint vers lui en prenant un papier de sa poche et un stylo pour gribouiller quelque chose. Il le posa sur le bureau et lâcha d'un ton calme et un peu gêné :

\- Quand vous aurez fini ça… écrivez-moi. Laissez-moi lire.

Et il partit du magasin avant que la réponse ne lui parvienne. Dehors, il n'eut qu'à faire une vingtaine de mètre avant de tourner et de se retrouver face à un bus, dans lequel, après vérification de la direction, il rentra. Il s'assit au fond et regarda la neige tomber. Il ne sentit même pas que le bus démarrait.

La route lui sembla courte. Lorsqu'il entendit qu'on annonçait son arrêt, il se leva simplement et attendit que les portes s'ouvrent. La nuit était complètement noire et le chemin pavé de pierres et bordé par des massifs de fleurs était à peine éclairé par les lampions installés sur les petites colonnes.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, deux femmes qui buvaient un café, une cigarette à la main, le saluèrent d'un signe de la main. Il hésita à prendre les escaliers puis se résolut à emprunter l'ascenseur. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il sourit à la vieille dame qui rentrait dans sa chambre en déambulateur et mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte.  
L'horloge numérique affichait minuit moins le quart. Cela faisait beaucoup de temps à vivre. Alors il resta comme ça, la main droite figée sur la poignée et la gauche appuyée contre la porte. Les minutes s'écoulèrent une à une entre ses doigts resserrés. Encore. Le temps lui échappait toujours, lui glissait entre les mains, courait le long de ses joues, y traçait de longs sillons.  
Minuit moins cinq. Il ouvrit la porte, entra, la ferma.

Sans un bruit, il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'on avait mise ici pour lui, juste à côté du lit. Il ne le regarda pas et réorienta un peu la photographie installée sur la table de chevet.

Enfin, il prit les vieilles mains de Théo et y plaça la sulfure après avoir enlevé le ruban, qu'il déposa sur le front du vieillard. Il ne regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient pointés sur le plafond, immobiles. Ses mains tremblotèrent au contact de celles de Balthazar cependant, qui ne les lâcha pas.  
Les flocons tombèrent peu à peu sur la forêt et le lac, les recouvrant d'une couche blanche disparate.  
Lorsqu'ils furent tous retombés, Balthazar retourna la boule. Et une nouvelle fois, la neige se mit à tomber.

Ce furent cinq longues minutes à faire neiger dans la sulfure. Cinq longues minutes de vie. Cinq courtes minutes de silence.  
Minuit passa. L'horloge de l'église sonna. Les yeux de Théo se fermèrent lentement. Et Balthazar parvint à retenir le temps. Jusqu'à ce que Théo s'endorme, Balthazar parvint à retenir le temps. A vider jusqu'à la dernière goutte de temps.  
Et lorsque le sommeil l'emporta, lorsque le dernier coup de minuit sonna, lorsque la neige s'arrêta enfin une fois pour toutes, le temps reprit le contrôle et se lâcha, coulant à plein torrent et creusant les joues.

Et avec lui, quelques mots s'échappèrent au silence qu'ils avaient gardé ensemble.

\- Joyeux Noël…

Et le temps coula. Coula. Coula. Le temps le rattrapa et l'encercla. Le coinça sur cette chaise.  
La nuit tomba sur ses yeux.

 _Seul._

* * *

 _Et voilà, cette fanfiction est finie ! J'espère que cela vous a plu !  
Sur ce, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne soirée (ou journée) et vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfictions (avec du fluffy normalement) si vous ne m'avez pas tué avant._

 _Merci de votre lecture :)_


End file.
